<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freezing Hot by MA_R18_LE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095449">Freezing Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE'>MA_R18_LE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejun woke up feeling so cold, yes he needs heat-- body heat to be specific.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stelljun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freezing Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5PM. I woke up from my afternoon nap. Why all of a sudden, it's too cold in our bedroom? Well, the aircondition is always on but today's extra cold. I stirred on my bed and pulled the thick blanket up to my neck. I felt warmth covered my body. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep again... but failed. </p><p>It's getting colder and the blanket doesn't seem to give comfort anymore. I lifted my head a bit and looked on the bunk bed opposite ours. I saw Justin sleeping soundly on the top deck, seemingly unbothered by the cold.  But to my surprise, I looked down and saw Josh, sleeping while squeezing his little body on Ken. Pfft, sana all. Malamig ba, Josh? I laughed at my own thought.</p><p>I shifted my position and lied flat on my stomach to look down on the bed under me, my head hanging. My eyes almost twinkle when I saw Stell still in a deep slumber. I've always loved seeing him sleeping, looking like a baby. Well, he will always be my baby. He looks so dedicate and peaceful, far from how he looks when he's awake-- peppy and naughty. Hmm, my Stell, my love, my source of heat? Lol. I want to scold myself for thinking about that. </p><p>After giving myself enough time to stare at Stell's face, an errant idea came up to my mind and my childish self didn't think twice to do it. I got my pillow, counted one to three and threw it to the poor man sleeping, hitting exactly his face. I covered my mouth to stop myself from giggling but I just can't. </p><p>I looked down on him again. He's now awake, slightly scratching his eyes. After putting down his hands, his gaze met mine. I made a peace sign while still beaming teasefully for I feel like I succeeded in my childish plan. </p><p>"'Nong problema mo, ha?" He made himself sound mad but I know he's not. </p><p>"Galet na galet, usto manaket?" Yup, I am still on my childish game. "Tingnan mo 'yon." I used my lips to point the bed which Josh and Ken is sharing. This time, they are already hugging each other, Josh sleeping on Ken's arm. </p><p>"Wow, level up na yata 'tong dalawa na 'to, ah?" We had the same reaction, though we always know JoKen has a thing towards each other. </p><p>"Sana all, di ba?" I said. My eyebrows going up and down. I am already sitting on the edge of my bed letting my legs hang in the air. </p><p>"Hmm, be careful what you wish for, Sejuniee." Then he stood up from his bed and I was caught off-guard when his naked body was exposed. Ano ba 'yan?! Ang lamig-lamig, nakahubad. I thought. I've seen him naked a lot of times already but I still drool everytime I see his perfectly toned body. </p><p>Stell walked to his closet, got a pull over sweater and wore it. Aww, nawala 'yong view. Before going back to his bed, he passed by the window and moved aside the curtain. </p><p>"Hala, umuulan pala? Kaya pala ang lamig, 'no Sejun?"</p><p>"Oo nga, eh. Tara, Stell."</p><p>"Saan?"</p><p>"Magpapainit."</p><p>I saw how he narrowed his eyes while looking at me, his head tilted. He's probably contemplating if I'm being serious. I didn't say a word and just stared at him. He let out a sigh, shooked his head and started walking towards me. </p><p>"Tara." He said, with his intense look. </p><p>I extended my arms to him, trying to tell him to get me from the edge of the bed where I'm sitting. He came closer, held me on my waist, and with his strength, lifted me. I expected, I'll land on the floor but no. He didn't bother to put me down. </p><p>I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms on his shoulders. I started brushing his hair backwards to remove stray strands covering his eyes. </p><p>"Baka magising 'yong tatlo." He whispered, still carrying me. </p><p>"'Wag tayo dito." I replied. I am already losing my control and started kissing his forehead, his eyes, nose, cheeks, and the side of his lips. </p><p>Stell then turned around and started walking heading to our bathroom. It has always been our haven-- the witness of all the pleasure we had and the heavens we reached. </p><p>As soon as we entered our bathroom, he settled me on the waist-level counter top. We wasted no time and started getting undressed. </p><p>"Nagsuot pa ako ng sweater, huhubarin mo rin lang pala." </p><p>"Sorry, it looks good on you, though. But it looks better on the floor." </p><p>"Tease. As. Always." </p><p>"Ikaw ang tease, Stell." </p><p>I held his chin up, and kissed him in the most passionate way I know how. He responded, also moving slowly like there's no way to hurry. Like we all have the time in the world to do this. Like this place is for us to own. Like we are alone in this little world we create. </p><p>Our hands automatically roam all over each other's body. They know where to go. They know where to linger. </p><p>The next moment, my body is already bent forward, both hands tightly gripping on the edge of the counter top, and knees trembling. </p><p>I can see Stell's reflection on the mirror in front of me. He looks so hot, fully naked, thrusting back and forth behind me. </p><p>The pleasure is already driving me crazy but I had to bite my lips so hard to suppress the moans coming from my mouth. I can't... we are not alone here. I can only here the sound of our skin banging, and our heavy but silent breaths.</p><p>I shut my eyes off tightly. "Fuck, Stell. Go..." Keeping my voice as low as possible. </p><p>"Sshhh. Aaaaahhh, you always feel good, Sejun." His thrusts became harder and faster, making me lose my mind.</p><p>After a few thrusts, he came and we almost collapsed on the bathroom floor when he slumped his body on mine.</p><p>"Ganito pala pakiramdam kapag hindi lang tayo ang tao dito." His breathing is still heavy from his peak. </p><p>"Mahirap pero nakaka-thrill. Sneaking out to make out." We both chuckled silently. </p><p>"Ano, nilalamig ka pa?"</p><p>"Hindi na. Thank you sa body heat mo."</p><p>"Anytime." And we kissed for the last time before collecting our clothes on the floor. </p><p>The cold never bothered us anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>